Return
by Luby-Connor-Lizzie
Summary: The gang's all here to bring Cordy back but in order for that to happen Connor has to be brought back. Angel's worried that Connor will hate him, Spike and Buffy are more in love than ever and Faith has feeling for Angel! Review!Complete!
1. Thoughts

Return  
  
PG-13  
  
Description:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fang gang Joss does.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angel stared at the still comatose Cordy. He sat by her bed and took her hand in his. "Cordy you have to wake up." He told her letting a tear fall. "I miss you." He said and kissed her forehead then got up. "Please come back to us." Angel told her and placed her hand by her side again and then left.  
  
Angel walked out into the hall and smelled a familiar scent. He sighed knowing that it was just because his room was down the hall. His son Connor. Angel walked down the hall and looked in his almost empty room. Angel took a deep breath and then went to his own room.  
  
Downstairs the gang all sat at the table. "Maybe we should call Willow? She might have come up with something by now." Fred suggested.  
  
"Ok well you do that and I'll go and check on Faith in the basement and see how her training is doing." Wesley said walking out.  
  
Ever since Sunnydale collapsed things had been different. Also owning Wolfram and heart made things different, they just ended up getting the building blown up a year ago. Spike was finally back in his body and they shipped him off to see Buffy. Angel was actually happy that they sent him to Buffy. Not for him and her to be together but just happy to get rid of him.  
  
Angel had given them back their memory of Connor and they all checked on him once in a while. They didn't ever let him see them though.  
  
And Cordy was still in a coma. Angel was the only one that visited her a lot. The others we're tying to find a way to bring her back. They had hoped that Willow might have been able to find a spell.  
  
Fred picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number. It took a minute for Willow to pick it up.  
  
"Hey Willow!" Fred said.  
  
"Hey Fred! So what's up?" Willow asked her.  
  
"We we're wondering if you came up with anything considering Cordy yet?" Fred asked hopeful  
  
"Well actually we have. We we're all going to come and visit if that's ok with you all and I'll bring the book with me." Willow told her.  
  
Fred was smiling. "That'd be great! So when are you all going to be here?"  
  
"Well we were going to surprise you but since you called, we're at the airport and will be there in about an hour ok?" Willow asked her.  
  
"Sure! See you in a bit!" Fred said and they both said good-bye and then hung up.  
  
She realized that Willow had said we're so she didn't know who all was going to be there but it didn't really matter if they had a way to get Cordy back.  
  
Fred walked over to Wesley and waited until he realized that she was there. "Oh Fred!" He said cleaning his glasses like Giles did often.  
  
"Willow said that they'd be here in an hour and that she thinks they might have found something that can help us with Cordy." Fred told him excitedly.  
  
She walked away from him before he could respond. She went and told Gunn and Lorne. After that she went upstairs and knocked on Angel's door. Angel didn't respond so she just walked in.  
  
"Fred." Angel greeted her while sitting on his bed not facing her with his face in his hands.  
  
"Angel I just wanted you to know that Willow and their gang will be here in less than an hour." She told him and walked a little closer to him.  
  
"Why?" Was all that he asked. Fred put her hand on Angel's shoulder and he didn't move.  
  
Fred sighed knowing that she better explain. "Willow think she might have found something to help us get Cordelia back." She gently told him.  
  
When Angel didn't say anything she turned to leave. "Fred wait." He told her then stood up.  
  
He didn't face her yet but she knew he had been crying. "What?" She asked him.  
  
"Let me know when they get here." He told her sitting back on his bed.  
  
"Sure Angel." She told him shutting his door on the way out.  
  
A/N Ok so what do you all think? Let me know! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Love her, Love him

Return  
  
A/N Oh and I forgot to mention, instead of Anya dieing it was Andrew. So Andrew's dead and Anya's not. Got it?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fred looked up as Willow entered the building. "Hey!" She said getting up and going over to her.  
  
"Hey Fred, I hope you don't mind but I brought the whole gang. We kinda needed a vacation." Willow told her smiling as Dawn, Xander and Anya walked in behind her.  
  
"No we don't mind but where's Buffy and Spike? And Giles?" Fred asked her.  
  
"Oh! Giles had to stay behind and Buffy and Spike should be here soon. They kinda had to leave after us. Him being a vamp and all still." Willow told her as Gunn and Wesley walked in.  
  
"Hey! Nice to see you all again. Where's brooding junior though?" Willow asked.  
  
Fred, Wesley, and Gunn looked at each other not wanting to have to explain what Angel did. "Gunn could you go and get Angel? He wanted to know when willow got here." Fred asked him.  
  
Gunn nodded and went to get angel.  
  
"Nice to see you to Willow but I'm afraid I have to get back to training Faith." Wesley explained then left to go back to Faith.  
  
"Um you three can go and look around if you want." Fred said mentioning Dawn, Xander and Anya.  
  
They looked at Willow and when she nodded they left to go explore. Just as they left Gunn came back down and following him was a very tired looking Angel.  
  
"Angel!" Willow exclaimed then went to hug him. He smiled and hugged his friend back.  
  
"Hi Will." He said. Both of them not wanting to mention why she was here last time.  
  
"So um do you all mind if I go and take a look at Cordy?" Willow asked looking at Fred.  
  
"Sure. Angel take her up will you?" Fred asked him.  
  
"Ok." Angel simply said and led Willow up to see Cordy.  
  
Willow walked into the room and even though she knew what was going on with Cordy she was still shocked by her friend in a coma.  
  
She sat down beside Cordy and Angel went back downstairs.  
  
"Hey Cordy. It's been a while and I'm told that the last time I talked to you, you weren't quite yourself." Willow told her smiling  
  
"Angel must miss you a lot huh? Why don't you just wake up Cordy? I know we might have found a way to get you out of this but it's dangerous if we do it." Willow told her.  
  
"But I'll try, we'll try. We're going to try hard to get you out of this don't worry. Then Angel can tell you what he's been wanting to tell you for a long time. I know he loves you Cordy. Just give him a chance, wake up." Willow said and got up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you later." She said and then left to go back downstairs.  
  
Angel just watched as his friends moved all around him. All he could think about was they might be able to bring Cordy out of the coma that she's in.  
  
He didn't even notice the doors in the lobby open and Spike and Buffy walk in holding hands smiling together. He heard Fred, Faith, Wes, and Gunn welcome back Spike and say hi to Buffy.  
  
He looked at them out from thinking when they came over to him. "Hey Angel." Spike greeted him. He didn't call Angel any names. He knew that Angel hurt and didn't want to make him mad.  
  
"Hey Spike." Angel mumbled.  
  
"Hey Angel. Do you know where Willow and the gang are?" Buffy asked him.  
  
Angel sighed. He pointed to the kitchen. "Everybody is in the kitchen." He told them and got up. "Nice to see you again Buffy." He told her and then went back upstairs.  
  
Angel went back into Cordy's room and sat beside her again like he had done for a long time.  
  
"Cordy we might be able to bring you back. I miss you so much. I miss Connor a lot too. I wish that you were with me now. It might make things easier to deal with. You have to come out of this. I know you can, you're a fighter." Angel said letting another tear fall onto her bed.  
  
He brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. "I love you Cordy." He told her. He kissed her gently on her cheek then left her room. He was greeted in the hall with Fred.  
  
"Angel there might be a slight problem. It seems like we can do the spell to bring her back its just we need something that we don't have." Fred told him.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked ready to give her anything she needed.  
  
"Connor." 


	3. Bad Things

Return  
  
A/N So what do you think so far? Any suggestions? Review and tell me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angel looked at Fred like she had just said the world was going to end soon. "Wha.what do you mean?" He stuttered.  
  
Fred looked at him with sad eyes knowing that it would hurt him. "It says we need the son of two vampires to help. And your son is the only son of vampires."  
  
"Why do we have to have him though? I can't just bring him back." Angel said staring at the floor.  
  
"Angel. It says that in order for this to work Connor has to be here. We didn't find anything that said why, but it says we must have Connor or else it won't work." Fred told him.  
  
She knew it would hurt him to have his son back then have to loose him again. She knew that he though Connor would want to stay with his new family now.  
  
"I.I can't loose him again." Angel told him and sat down on the floor leaning against the floor.  
  
"You might not have to Angel. He might want to stay here, with you, with us." Fred told him giving him a fake smile.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Can't we just take him, have the spell done then return him or does he have to have his memory of us?" Angel asked.  
  
Fred sighed. "He has to have his memory of us." She told him.  
  
Angel looked down the hall at his room. "But what if he hates me? I don't think I could take that now." Angel said sadly. He was so weak lately it was unlike him.  
  
"It's just a chance we're going to have to take. If you want you can stay up with Cordy or someplace where you won't have to see him right away." Fred told him.  
  
"No I want to see him. Go ahead. Bring him here then we can give him his memory back." Angel told her getting up and walking away from her to his room.  
  
"Ok." Fred said quietly. She walked into Cordy's room and stood beside her.  
  
"Don't worry Cordy. You'll be back with us soon if this will work." She told her smiling.  
  
Fred went downstairs and told Wes and Gunn it was a go and the three of them with Faith also with them left to get Connor.  
  
Angel was lying in his bed when somebody knocked on the door. He sat up "come in." He said and the door opened and in walked Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled when she saw Angel. She went and sat by him on the bed. She looked at him. "Does Spike know you're up here?" Angel asked him.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. He's out, him and Xander went out to find a club for us to go to later." She told him.  
  
"Oh." Was all Angel said.  
  
"Angel are you ok?" Buffy asked and Angel thought that was a silly question considering what was going to happen later.  
  
"Seriously no Buffy. It hurts really badly. I lost two people I love. What if this doesn't work? What if my son hates me?" Angel spoke quietly looking at the floor. He tried to be strong.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I know what it feels like Angel. I lost my mom, almost lost my sister. I lost you and then I lost whom I really loved. I though that I'd never see him again." She said letting a tear fall.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't let you know about Spike when he first appeared." Angel told her looking at her now.  
  
"I know Angel." Buffy told him. She really loved Spike. She never thought she would see him again and she missed him so much.  
  
"You really, really love Cordelia don't you?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah I do." Angel told her and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Angel." Buffy sighed. "I know that you're worried that your son might hate you but he might not. He might understand what you did was for his own good." Buffy told him gently. She felt something poke her arm like something bit her and thought nothing of it.  
  
"I know Buffy." Angel started but was hit with something to. Suddenly they were all over each other throwing clothes off in every which way.  
  
A hour later Buffy wakes up and turns over and sees a very awake looking Angel beside her.  
  
"No." She starts and mumbles under her breath.  
  
"Hey you awake." Angel asked.  
  
Buffy starts to respond but stops and thinks then realizes what happened and whom she's with.  
  
"No." She starts jumping out of bed and putting her clothes on fast.  
  
"What's the matter?" Angel calmly asks her.  
  
"You. You're not Angel." Buffy said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Ya your right and you wanna know why? Because we had sex." Angelus told her walking towards the window.  
  
Buffy cringed at the thought. "Your not going anywhere!" She yelled at him.  
  
Just as Angelus was about to open the window Willow came in muttering something and Angelus flew to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Willow how did you know?" Buffy asked her somehow now fully clothed and standing beside her friend.  
  
"I felt it. Buffy what happened?" Willow said frowning.  
  
"Did you give him back his soul?" Buffy asked trying to avoid telling her.  
  
"Yes. What happened Buffy?" Willow asked her again.  
  
"We.we.we had sex. I don't remember why just that I got stung in my arm with something before we started kissing." Buffy explained then saw something on the floor and picked it up.  
  
"Oh what's this?" Willow asked seeing her friend worry.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy told her and they both walked out leaving Angel to be alone when he woke up.  
  
They went into Willow's room and sat on her bed. "I'll take a look at it later, it might be what triggered the." Willow trailed off not saying the rest.  
  
Buffy took in a deep breath. "Willow I'm worried what will happen if Spike finds out? I don't love Angel anymore and I know he loves Cordy but I'm scared Spike won't love me anymore." She told Willow trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Don't worry. Go take a shower ok? Get Angel's smell off of you and he won't even know."  
  
~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~(~)~()~  
  
A/N Ok so its not like how I was gonna leave it, I decided to make it longer. I was just going to leave it where Buffy knows that it was Angelus but that would be to evil wouldn't it? Review if you want more! And sorry about the wait! 


	4. Wanna See Her

Return  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel woke up and saw he was in his room. "No." He started. "Where's Buffy?" He asked to nobody. He felt real bad so he got up on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Buffy was on her bed thinking. What if Spike finds out? He'll never forgive me. Buffy let a tear fall and then she silently cried and decided it might be best just to tell him when he got back.  
  
Spike and Xander were on their way back to the hotel.  
  
Willow went into Cordy's room and sat beside her. "Ok Cordy, I'll try to communicate with you mentally. Please respond? At least let me know your ok." Willow begged her comatose friend.  
  
Willow looked at Cordy. Cordy let me know if you can hear me. She said mentally. She grabbed Cordy's hand to try again when she got no response. Cordy please respond. I need to know if you can hear me. Cordy Angel misses you a lot, at least respond to tell me your still in your body. Willow said hoping using Angel would work. She sighed when she got no response. Willow help me! She jumped when she heard Cordy yell out in her mind.  
  
Willow stared at Cordy. She didn't look that alive really. She looked peaceful though. At least she was still in her body. Willow smiled. This just might work.  
  
Faith sat by the knocked out boy in the back of the vehicle. "Guys how long till this stuff ware's out?" She asked them. "It should last until we get back." Fred told her.  
  
Fred, Gunn, Wes, and Faith hauled Connor into the hotel and sat him down onto a couch. Gunn tied his hands together and his feet. "Faith go and get Angel." Gunn told Faith who was staring off into space.  
  
Faith looked up at him. "Ok." She said and ran off upstairs. She knocked on Angel's door. Everything was happening so fast. "Angel!" She yelled and he opened the door. He just looked at her. "Connor's here. Did you want to come down and be with him while they do the spell? He's still knocked out." Faith told him quickly.  
  
Angel sighed. "Yes tell them I'll be down in a minute." Angel told her and she ran back downstairs. He went back into his room and put a shirt on. He'd already put his pants back on. I don't know if I can do this. Maybe he won't hate me like they keep telling me. Maybe he won't even remember his other family. But what about Cordy? The last thing he remembers is. Oh no! Angel thought and raced down the stairs.  
  
Buffy heard yelling and then she heard her door open. "Spike!" She yelled. She hadn't had much time and didn't get a chance to take a shower yet. She frowned and when he tried to come over to her she backed away. "What's the matter slayer?" He asked. "Afraid that I'm going to bite?" Spike said and grinned but when she backed away from him again and he saw tears on her face he stopped.  
  
"What's the matter luv?" He asked her sitting on the bed. He smelled Angel. "Why's peaches been in here?" He asked somewhat angry.  
  
"Spike. Angel and I. we got hit with needles or something with some stuff in them. I was in his room and all of a sudden we uh. we." She started but spike stopped her.  
  
"You screwed Angel! I can't believe you Buffy! You said you loved me. No wait now Angelus is here? Where is he? I'm going to stake him." Spike yelled furious.  
  
"Spike! Please stop!" Buffy yelled crying. "I didn't know what was happening and neither did he! Willow and I found the darts and they were filled with something that made us do it!" She said sliding down in a corner and hugging her legs. "I do love you Spike." She whispered. "I don't want to loose you again."  
  
Spike's anger melted at the sight of his slayer crying so hard. He had tears coming down himself when she was finished. "I'm so sorry Buffy." He told her picking her up and putting her on the bed and lying down beside her.  
  
Faith, Willow, Gunn, Fred, Xander, and Anya were all sitting in a circle holding hands when Angel came down. Apparently they decided to start without him. Connor was in the middle still not awake. Angel's almost cried when he saw his some again. Just as Willow stopped Connor started waking up. Then he remembered why he came down so fast. "No!" He yelled and ran in the middle of everybody to his son.  
  
"Dad?" He asked while Angel held him. "What happened?" He asked Angel again and Angel sighed with relief. "The last thing I remember is me trying to kill myself and Cordy. Oh no is she ok?!" He yelled panicked.  
  
Angel looked at Willow. He should have remembered his other family and his time with him. "I erased that time and just gave him his memory of before." Willow said simply. Angel nodded and silently thanked her.  
  
"Connor are you ok?" He asked. "Cordy is still unconscious but were going to bring her back." he started "hopefully." He finished.  
  
"Where is she?" Connor asked. Well at least he's not trying to kill himself. Angel thought.  
  
"You can see her in a little bit." Angel told him and Connor pushed him back. At least he hadn't lost any of his powers. "I want to see her now!" Connor yelled at Angel.  
  
Angel looked at the others and they nodded. "Ok son but only for a few minutes then we have to come back down here." He told his son and started leading him upstairs.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N Ok coming up, Connor sees Cordy, Buffy and Spike find out something very important, More of Faith, and will they be able to get Cordy back? Review for more! 


	5. Wishes, In The Blink Of An Eye

Return  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Connor, sitting beside Cordy, was holding her hand and starring at her. "Cordy I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." He told her. "I'm sorry." He whispered again.  
  
Angel was standing in the doorway listening to his son and watching him. He went into the room and stood behind Connor. When he put his hands on Connor's shoulder's Connor didn't shrug him off.  
  
"Connor it's not your fault. Nobody saw what was happening to her but we're going to bring her back." Angel told his son.  
  
Connor stood up and faced Angel. He embraced Angel in a big hug. Angel was caught off guard but hugged him back just as tight. "I love you Connor." He told his only son.  
  
Connor didn't say anything back but instead he left Angel standing beside Cordy's bed. Connor stood in the doorway. "Let's go bring her back." Was all he said before they both headed downstairs tot try to bring the one they loved back.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Spike held Buffy on their bed. "I love you pet."  
  
Buffy's face lit up in a big smile. "I love you to Spike." She told him turning to face him.  
  
Now they held onto each other grinning like mad people. "You know that I'd never leave you right baby?"  
  
Buffy knew somehow that Spike was right. He wouldn't leave her no matter what. They were in this together. "I know." She told him softly.  
  
Buffy snuggled closer to him. "I was just scared oh what you might have done." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
Spike sighed. He didn't really want to talk about this or even think about this but it had to be done. "Buffy luv, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Hopefully. Spike said.  
  
Buffy was quiet now. She didn't really want to think about this either right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith looked at the all the people she considered friends and family around her. They weren't really family but it was as close as she could get to one. Then she thought of Angel. I have feelings for him. I know I do. Every time I look at him my heart skips a beat. He was the only one that really helped me. Faith thought to herself as Angel and Connor came back downstairs.  
  
"Connor has to sit in the middle. Angel you don't have to do anything so why don't you go back up and sit by Cordy so if this works you can be with her when she wakes up." Willow told father and son.  
  
Connor nodded and sat in the middle willing to do anything to get Cordy back. She might not love him but he still loved her, like a mother of course.  
  
Angel looked like he was going to go all broody. "Not now Angelcakes." Lorne said.  
  
Angel nodded at Willow and ran back upstairs to be with Cordy. He walked into her room and took her hand while sitting on the bed by her. "Her Cor, come back to us ok?" He pleaded with her hopping this would work.  
  
Back downstairs in the lobby Willow had started. Connor was calmly watching while the only thing that was happening was Willow talking. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he wasn't in the lobby anymore. Nobody was there except Cordelia standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hi Connor. I've been waiting and hopping you would come." Cordelia spoke softly.  
  
Connor looked at her taking in her beauty. He stepped a step closer so he wasn't but a few inches from her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Connor asked her in a soft voice like she had used.  
  
Cordy smiled at him. "Because I cannot leave until the destroyer comes to take me home. He has to come here and say that I may go." She told him taking his hand.  
  
Connor smiled gently at her. "Well I'm here now and I say that you will return with me." Connor told her.  
  
Cordy kept her smile on. "Before we go Connor I want to know something." She told him. She wanted to know if what she had suspected was true.  
  
"Ok anything but hurry because we can't stay here much longer." Connor told her sensing something around them.  
  
"Does Angel love me?" She asked him, her look turning serious.  
  
Connor smiled at her. He knew she already knew the answer but just wanted him to confirm it.  
  
"Yes Cordy he does. He loves you very much and is barely nothing without you." Connor told her truthfully.  
  
Cordy smiled in return and when Connor blinked for the first time in this place they both disappeared.  
  
Connor opened his eyes again to see everybody starring at him and Willow trying to steady her breathing.  
  
He got up and ran as fast as he could up to Cordelia's room and saw Angel still sitting beside her on the bed. She wasn't awake yet. She should be. He had gotten back so she should have woken up when he got back.  
  
Connor went over to the other side of the bed, not paying any attention to Angel, he sat down beside her. "Cordy where are you? Did you get lost on the way back? You should have been with me." Connor said desperately. He held her hand and moved her bangs out of her face that had fallen there.  
  
Angel looked at his son. "Did you do it already?" He asked. He was hopping not because that would mean this didn't work.  
  
"Yeah I was with her. I was talking to her, she said that I had to come and get her out, that only I could help her leave. She was supposed to be with me. Be here when I opened my eyes again." Connor said, his eyes getting cloudy.  
  
"Don't worry son she'll come back when the time is right, we weren't one hundred percent sure it was going to work anyway." Angel told him, his own eyes getting cloudy.  
  
Angel put Cordy's hand be her side and stood up. "Come on son lets leave her be for right now." Angle said walking towards the door.  
  
Connor stood up putting her hand be her other side and walking towards the door where Angel was still standing.  
  
They both looked back at Cordy then started walking out the door.  
  
"Hey where are you two going?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N Hahaha evil cliffie. Lol if ya want more review! This stories almost over then I plan the sequel with Faith. Want more info on that? Look on my user profile.  
  
But please review because its like 2:00am and I should be sleeping right now. Sorry this isn't to long. 


	6. Not Quite Right

Return  
  
A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been trying to work on my other story.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Previously  
  
Angel put Cordy's hand be her side and stood up. "Come on son lets leave her be for right now." Angle said walking towards the door.  
  
Connor stood up putting her hand be her other side and walking towards the door where Angel was still standing.  
  
They both looked back at Cordy then started walking out the door.  
  
"Hey where are you two going?"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Hey where are you two going? Didn't the spell work?" Faith asked Angel and Connor out in the hallway.  
  
Connor looked down trying to keep his eyes dry.  
  
"Doesn't look like it." Angel told her sadly.  
  
Maybe I still have chance. Faith thought walking closer to Angel.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get her back somehow." Faith told him. I hope not.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to bed, tell the others I'll be down in the morning." Angel told Faith then started walking towards his bedroom.  
  
"Me to." Connor said and started walking towards his bedroom.  
  
"Poor kid." Faith said quietly so nobody could hear.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The Next Day  
  
Angel had decided to get up early and make breakfast so he was downstairs trying not to burn himself and other things while he was cooking. He was trying to make pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and biscuits.  
  
Connor came in and saw trying to flip a pancake. He was about to laugh but instead smirked when Angel caught him off guard.  
  
"Don't laugh at me, come and make the eggs." He told Connor.  
  
Connor's smirk disappeared when he was standing in front of the pan of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Just stir them and don't stop or they'll get burnt." Angel told him flipping the bacon that was almost turning black.  
  
"Yeah sure." Connor said starting to stir the eggs.  
  
Five minutes later and he was still staring at the eggs not cooked.  
  
"Dad they aren't doing anything." He told Angel looking worried.  
  
Angel looked over at him then at the back of the oven. He put his own smirk on.  
  
"You didn't turn the burner on son." Angel laughed and turned it on for Connor.  
  
Connor was turning red.  
  
This time he stirred the eggs and they were cooking.  
  
"Don't burn them." Angel told him when he saw Connor not stirring them fast enough.  
  
"Yes oh great father-y one." Connor joked.  
  
They both laughed and for a moment forgot about the one the thought was lost.  
  
Soon after Connor had the eggs done -and not burnt- everybody started coming in. First Buffy and Spike who had been in their bedroom all night then Fred and Gunn followed by Faith then Wesley and the rest of the gang.  
  
Breakfast was almost perfect, they laughed about the memories they had, about what Spike and Buffy were doing last night and a lot more. It all seemed like things were back to normal except one thing. Cordy wasn't here.  
  
A/N Again I apologize for it taking a while. And I'm sorry this one's really short but I promise to make it longer next time. Oh and don't think I've forgotten about bringing Cordy back, I just wanted Angel and Connor to have a good time:) 


	7. Screams

Return  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After breakfast everybody had gone back up to their rooms except Angel, Connor, and Wesley. Connor was telling Wesley what had happened the day before when he had saw Cordy in some different place.  
  
"Well it seems to me that like you said, she should have been right behind you." Wesley told Connor.  
  
"I just don't know why she would say that you were the only one that could rescue her." Wesley contemplated thinking out loud.  
  
Angel just sat in silence watching the two talk about Cordy.  
  
Connor glanced over at his dad and saw he was brooding so he decided to bring him into the conversation.  
  
"What do you think we should do dad?" Connor asked no knowing what to do next.  
  
"I don't know. But I think Wesley and the gang should get with researching as fast as possible." Angel told Wesley.  
  
Wesley got up and told him he would then he went to get the others.  
  
"You want to come with me to wolfram and heart?" Angel asked Connor standing up going over to get some weapons.  
  
"Sure." Connor said just to be out of the house and possibly hurt somebody there. He went over and started loading up on the weapons also.  
  
A few hours later and Angel and Connor were back with nothing and so far nobody had found anything in the research they had been doing.  
  
Connor decided to go to bed early tonight so he was going to go tell Cordy to wake up and goodnight.  
  
"I'm going to bed now!" Connor shouted while walking up the stairs to let everybody know where he would be.  
  
When he got up to Cordy's room and walked in he was surprised to see what he saw.  
  
----------------  
  
Angel was looking at a book pretending to be reading when he heard Connor yell. He ran up to the stairs and into Cordy's room and was also surprised at what he saw.  
  
---------------  
  
The rest of the gang, hearing Angel and Connor, all bolted up the stairs to find them in Cordy's doorway looking inside.  
  
Wesley walked over to Angel and Connor.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked the two who's mouths were hanging dangerously to the floor.  
  
"She.She's"  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
A/N Am I evil or what? Oh well please review and I am soooooooo sorry this is so short. I didn't mean for it to be it just kinda ended up like that. Anyways review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Awakening

Return  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She's gone." Connor said pointing to the empty bed.  
  
The rest of the gang looked in with looks of amazement clearly written on  
  
their faces.  
  
"Angel can you smell where she went?" Wesley asked.  
  
"That's kinda creepy." Willow said scrunching up her forehead.  
  
"Yes I can catch her scent" Angel said walking in the room and ignoring  
  
Willow's comment.  
  
"She's not in here anymore." Connor said beating Angel to it.  
  
"Yeah I agree with him." Angel told the others following the scent out the  
  
room and to the stairway. The others followed him.   
  
-Why didn't they smell  
  
her before?  
  
"But how could she have gotten by with the rest of us down here?" Wesley  
  
wondered.  
  
"How could she even walk after not using her legs for so long?" Fred asked.  
  
  
  
"Why would she leave when she should know she's safe here?" Angel said  
  
quietly and the only ones who caught him saying it were Spike and Connor.  
  
Angel looked at Connor.  
  
"Follow the scent and we'll be right behind you OK?" Angel told him.  
  
Connor didn't need to be told twice. He left the building in search of Cordy  
  
with Willow, Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Gunn right behind him, the rest  
  
staying behind to research and in case she came back.   
  
A few hours later they came back with nothing. Connor looked tired and  
  
headed straight up to bed with the promise that Angel would wake him if they  
  
found her.  
  
"I can't believe it! We're vampires and we can't find her!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Angel calm down, it's like searching for a needle in a hay stack." Wesley  
  
told him flipping through a book.  
  
"Not when we have super powers and smelling." Angel mumbled.  
  
Buffy and Spike were awfully fidgety and couldn't keep their hands off each  
  
other.  
  
"We're going to bed now, wake us if you find her!" Buffy yelled, being  
  
hulled up the stairs by Spike.  
  
Before the others were out of view Spike turned around and yelled "no! Don't  
  
wake us up! And if there's screamin' don't come up!"  
  
Buffy flushed and then they went to their room. Angel looked like he would be sick at the thought of Spike and Buffy up stairs going at it. And surely they must have put some thought that Angel could hear them, which he could.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Somewhere in the city  
  
"Ma'am are you lost?" A guy asked.  
  
"Um, no I don't think so." A tired looking Cordy said walking on.  
  
$*()*$*()*&*()*$*()*$*()*&*()*$*()*$*()*&*()*$*()*$*()*&*()*$  
  
A/N Ok thanks for the help of my new Beta-Reader! Everybody please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner and make it bigger! 


	9. Found

Return  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Cordy aimlessly walked around L.A doing nothing. She couldn't find her way like she figured she should be able to. Truth was, she had lied and she was lost.  
  
Back at the hotel they waited for any news of Cordy but none came.  
  
All that were out searching had no luck.  
  
Cordy finally found the hotel again.  
  
Looking up from working they saw Cordy enter.  
  
The search group came in right after Cordy.  
  
Cordy and Angel caught eyes and that said it all. They'd never leave each other again, now everything was going to be ok.  
  
Faith watched everything unfold watching Cordy and Angel kiss and knowing her chance with him was over she quietly walked outside and down the street.  
  
Feeling something behind her she put her hand in her pocket and realized she had nothing to protect her.  
  
Suddenly knowing her fate she stood still and felt a vampire grab her from behind, then she felt its fangs sink into her flesh and she screamed but didn't fight back.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Ok here's a new years eve present for everybody! I am SOOOO sorry its so short and doesn't explain much but I wanted to get this story over with. I don't really know about that sequel. Maybe if I get enough time and enough reviews I'll have one up someday but right now here's the ending please review and tell me if you liked it or not! 


End file.
